


a bit of warmth

by schmidt



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, mentions of deanoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmidt/pseuds/schmidt
Summary: Karolina can’t tell if Molly, like her, is worried about police finding them, or if she’s worried about something else.or,Molly chooses to confide in Karolina.





	a bit of warmth

They’re on the news now, and it feels like everyone is looking at them. They’ve chosen a grassy spot, set up a fire, and decided to stay there for the night. Everyone else is asleep, but Karolina is sitting next to the fire, her mind a mess. The _police_ are looking for them now, and it feels like she’s being watched at the very moment. She shivers and moves closer to the fire. She knows the others must be exhausted, but she still can’t believe they’re all sleeping. She’s too worried to sleep. What if someone finds them when they’re all asleep? They could be reported to the police and arrested. She shakes her head at the thought. There’s no one in sight, and she doubts anyone is out exploring nature this late at night. She’s just being paranoid. But even though she knows logically that they won’t be found in the middle of the night on this grassy patch, she still worries about it. 

Karolina hears movement behind her, and looks over her shoulder. It’s Molly. Molly walks over and sits down beside her. 

“Hey, Molly,” she says. She’s grown closer to Molly over these last few days. They talk from time to time, and it’s nice. Molly is so young yet filled with so much strength and positivity. Just being near Molly makes Karolina feel more hopeful. She’s a warm, nice presence to have around. 

They sit in silence for a little while, then Molly asks: “Gert told me you like Nico. Is that true?”

Karolina scratches the back of her neck and laughs a little, taken aback by the question. Karolina gets blushy and smiley every time she’s around Nico. It now seems just the mention of Nico sends her into the same flushed state. She swallows, trying to get a grip on the butterflies that now seem to live in her stomach.

“Y-yes,” she says. “Yes. I like Nico”

Molly smiles, her brown eyes crinkling. “Cool,” she says. 

They sit in silence again. Karolina glances over at Molly. Her brow is wrinkled and her hands are twisting around each other. Karolina puts her hand on Molly’s shoulder. Molly seems worried. Karolina can’t tell if Molly, like her, is worried about police finding them, or if she’s worried about something else.

Molly opens her mouth to speak, but then quickly shuts it again. She bites the inside of her cheek. 

“Same,” she says. 

Karolina pauses for a moment, replaying their previous conversation. “Y-you like Nico, too?” she asks, confused.

“No!” Molly says, laughing. “No. It’s— I just.. I think I… Um…”

“Take your time,” Karolina says, although she has no idea where Molly is going with this.

“Girls,” Molly says.

Karolina laughs. “You like girls?”

Molly nods. “Yes. I mean, I think I do. I haven’t dated anyone before but… I think when I do, it will be girls.”

Karolina smiles. “Wow. That’s great, Molly. I’m proud of you for figuring that out.”

Molly smiles, and hugs Karolina tightly. She lets go after a little bit, but then rests her head on Karolina’s shoulder. 

Karolina smiles, feeling warm. She’s seen Molly rest her head on Gert’s shoulder before. And now Molly is doing the same to her. Karolina figured out she liked girls recently, so she’s surprised that someone is now coming to her with the same experience. But the fact that Molly came to her makes her feel good. And sitting here with Molly, while the bonfire crackles, feels nice.

In the back of her head, the worries about being found and turned in to the police are still there. But for now, she is with Molly, she is warm, and she is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> molly is literally the sweetest and totally not straight so here have some lesbian buddies mollykarolina. they truly are the purest friendship. also i had to through in some deanoru mentions bc i love my girls.
> 
> happy 20gayteen


End file.
